Cattleya Baudelaire
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. A figurehead Auto Memories Doll who works for the CH Postal Company, Cattleya never stops being requested and often takes on clients with love troubles. She has been close with Hodgins since before she started working there. Appearance Cattleya is a very beautiful woman with pale skin and a fairly tall, noticeably full figure. She has long, glossy, wavy black hair that goes down to her lower back and curls at the tips, with middle parted bangs that frame her face. Her eyes are amethyst and she wears red lipstick. She wears a red open bustier, which is connected to her shoulder-to-elbow charcoal gray inner garment. She also has a beaded choker, a pendant, bangles, hand chain bracelets, and rings. Her leather hot-pants are dyed blue and have golden embellishments. Her embroidered thread garter belt consists of geometrical patterns and decorates only the bare skin from the middle of her tights to her knee-high boots.Volume 2, Chapter 5 Personality Cattleya is a woman with intense and passionate emotions. Although she possesses great strength, she is very feminine and can be quite sensitive, and is constantly worrying about her appeal towards Hodgins. She is a very talented Doll who is experienced in love, which is why she is usually put in charge of lovesick clients. She treasures the concept "love", may it be romantic, fraternity, friendship, siblinghood or companionship. She thinks that love is necessary for living - as it is like a symbol of happy things. Cattleya is shown to be a very warm, kind, and welcoming woman, which is shown when she instantly warmed up to Violet and helped her with her work as a Doll. She is someone who has realistic a view on life, as she knows that words have different meanings depending on who hears them and that words don't simply tell people everything. She is understanding of people and easily empathizes with others.Episode 1Episode 2 Cattleya also has a sassy, teasing side to her and is someone who expects favors to be repaid.Episode 5 She is rather straightforward and vehement with Hodgins and enjoys teasing him about his given name, but she doesn't have any bad intentions in whatever she does. She also has a rivalry with Benedict and argues with him constantly. She is a prideful woman who dislikes being casually touched by others, and she also dislikes being alone since it makes her feel as if she has no charm. Although she is self-confident, she knows that people are naturally gathered around charismatic individuals, and she doesn't believe herself to be one of them. Cattleya is a very mature woman who is able to take things seriously and calmly. She is very polite and soft-spoken, rarely seen raising her voice or being provoked by others. She is also very physically strong, which gives her the habit of trying to solve everything with force because she has confidence in her physical strength. Despite being a beautiful adult with a mature appeal, Cattleya can actually display a very childish, innocent, and naïve personality, especially around Hodgins. She is noted to act like a child when things don't go the way she wants. She also likes being praised whenever she does something good. Despite that, she is a reliable person who loves supporting other people as well as when people come to her for advice or help. Cattleya claims that she has an older-sister kind of vibe to her.Volume 2, Chapter 6 History Cattleya says that she had terrible parents, which is why she ran away from home and ended up being taken in by Hodgins. She also claims that there were many moments of loneliness for her since she had no acquaintances. However, Cattleya eventually started working at the CH Postal Company, where she is one of the most popular Dolls. Relationships *Claudia Hodgins - Cattelya works for Hodgins' company as an Auto Memories Doll. She is very fond of Hodgins, but the fact that she’s always brushed off is her current concern. *Benedict Blue - Cattelya has a rivalry with Benedict and argues with him constantly. Gallery Anime= Cattleya Episode 1.jpg|Cattleya's debut in the anime. Cattleya Iris Erica.png|Cattleya with Iris and Erica. Cattleya blush.jpg|Cattleya blushes in front of Hodgins. Cattleya teases Hodgins.jpg|Cattleya teases Hodgins. Cattleya.jpg|Cattleya talking with Violet. Cattleya argues.jpg|Cattleya argues with Benedict. Cattleya Full.jpg|Cattleya's full appearance in the anime. |-| Light Novel= Cattleya LN.png|Cattleya's light novel design. Vol2Chap2.png|Cattleya's introduction in the light novel. Vol2Chap5.1.png|Cattleya teasing Violet. Vol2Chap6.png|Cattleya, Benedict, and Lux. Trivia * Despite being described as having pale skin in the light novels, Cattleya appears tanned in the anime. * In the anime, Cettleya's childish side is not shown. References Navigation zh:嘉德麗雅·波德萊爾 de:Cattleya Baudelaire Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Auto Memories Dolls Category:CH Postal Company Employees